supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Martian Manhunter (Vol 3) 2
Synopsis for "The Others Among Us (Part II of VIII)" A secret facility in New York has captured several Martians. They had sent out a brainwashed sleeper agent known as Paul Gerrard to sanction an escapee known as Roh'kar, but they have just learned that Gerrard has failed and that the Martian Manhunter now knows of the facility's existence. In response, the scientists scramble to wipe their data banks and abandon the lab, before the Martian Manhunter can infiltrate them. What they don't yet realize however, is that the Manhunter is already there. Having mind-probed the deceased Paul Gerrard, he learned the lab's location and has now disguised himself as one of their scientists. While the others race about the lab, the Martian Manhunter comes to a containment chamber containing ten cryogenic tubes designed to suppress Martian powers. Five of the ten tubes still contain comatose Martians. The Manhunter frees them and they awaken. They are confused and angry, and do not understand the Manhunter's presence on this world, nor his relationship with their native populace. When the Martians learn about the murder of Roh'kar, they grow hungry for revenge. Flashback: Five weeks ago, S.T.A.R. Labs scientist Alex Ferguson discovered a Martian Kuru pendant in the Sonoran Desert in Arizona. Soon after, his lab was visited by Rio Ferdinand who claimed to represent NASA. Ferguson didn't trust her and made certain not to reveal any information relating to the pendant. After she had left, Ferguson contacted DEO agent William Dyer, who was in fact, the Martian Manhunter. After consulting with the Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz claimed the pendant, wiped Ferguson's mind of his true identity and arranged safe passage for him to London. However, Ferdinand's people found out about this and had the plane carrying Ferguson blown up as it left LaGuardia airport. The Present: J'onn and the other Martians explore the rest of the facility in search of an exit. They find an interrogation chamber and J'onn learns that his fellow Martians were subjected to great torture so that the scientists might learn how their powers worked. Rio Ferdinand leads a squad of soldiers to sweep the base and J'onn tries to use his telepathy to mask their presence. The soldiers still manage to find them however and open fire. One of the recently awakened Martians, Mica'kel, regains enough of his powers that he can control the minds of the soldiers. He has them turn their gunfire against each other, turning the room into a veritable bloodbath. Although J'onn is horrified by the spectacle, he understands his people's need for revenge. Appearing in "The Others Among Us (Part II of VIII)" Featured Characters *Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) Supporting Characters *Green Martians *Dal'en *Mica'kel *Roh'kar (Also In Flashback) *Sy'rann *Telok'telar *Till'all Villains *Giggs *Rio Ferdinand *Paul Gerrard (Dies In This Issue) Other Characters *Alex Ferguson *DEO *'Miller' *'Red' *'Jones' *'Ryan' *'"Sully" (Sullivan)' (Only Appearance Dies) Locations *'Sonoran Desert, Arizona' *S.T.A.R. Labs Research Facility *'New York City' *'Manhattan' *'Queens' Items *Kuru Pendant Vehicles *None Known Notes *This issue is reprinted in the Martian Manhunter: The Others Among Us trade paperback. *Of the Green Martians presented in this issue (not including J'onn J'onzz), only Mica'kel and Till'all are referenced by name. *Miss Ferdinand's first name, Rio, is revealed on an identification card in this issue. *Alex Ferguson makes reference to his girlfriend Sara in this issue. This is Sara Moore who is introduced in issue #3. Trivia *The cover to this issue is reproduced for the trade paperback. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Martian_Manhunter_Vol_3_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/martian-manhunter-the-others-among-us-part-2/37-115135/ Martian Manhunter (Vol 3) 02